elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eraldil
Eraldil is a Bosmer savant residing in the Hlaalu Waistworks in Vivec City. She is the recipient of a love letter from Gadayn Andarys. Personality Eraldil is proud of her noble birth and thinks poorly of people of lesser descent. Asked about lowborn people she does not spare with pejorative comments. Family It is known that Glathel is Eraldil's cousin. Other family ties are not mentioned. Locations As above stated, Eraldil initially resides at the Hlaalu Waistworks, the middle level of Vivec, Hlaalu Canton. If the Nerevarine decides to pair her with Gadayn Andarys and gives her the love potion she eventually becomes Gadayn's wife and moves to his general goods store at Hlaalu Plaza. Quests For the Love of a Bosmer Gadayn Andarys is having trouble finding a way to express his love for Eraldil, even writing her a sub-par love letter that he has left in the plaza of the Hlaalu Canton. The Nerevarine may decide to either trick Eraldil into a marriage with Andarys or set him up with Eraldil's cousin Glathel instead. Mysterious Killings in Vivec Talking to Eraldil about "rumors" may start this quest. She tells the Nerevarine about the recent killing of some outlanders and two Ordinators whose throats were slit. Equipment *Extravagant Shirt *Extravagant Shoes *Extravagant Skirt Conversations Gadayn Andarys "That lowly Hlaalu trader? He's ridiculous." love letter (during the quest "For the Love of a Bosmer") "He thinks I might be interested in him? Ha! That's a ridiculous notion. The very thought...insane. I mean, has he seen himself in a mirror lately? I'm sure he's a decent enough sort, but that's ridiculous. He might be more suited for my cousin Glathel. She's low-born, plain, and desperate for a husband. But me? You can tell Gadayn that you've spoken to Eraldil, and she's not interested!" :Glathel "She's a decent, if rather common sort. I mean, I don't have much to do with her. She's rather plain, not too bright. But she's not a bad person, for what she is. You can find her at the Elven Nations Cornerclub. She's a serving girl." ::apology from Gadayn "He wishes to apologize? How very noble. But, at least he sent a gift along, which is certainly appropriate. Well, I'm sure I'll have use for it sometime, although it's probably not even of good quality." :Gadayn Andarys (as his wife) "That husband of mine? He's cheap, pathetic, stupid, lazy, messy, uncaring, clinging, and rather smelly. But I love him!" rumors "Have you heard? Seven victims? Here in Vivec? All with their throats slit? When it was just a few outlanders killed, the Ordinators weren't making much fuss. But now that they've had two of their own people with slit throats, they seem very concerned at the Hall of Justice. I've heard that the Office of the Watch is quietly looking around for some special help. Anything that can kill TWO Ordinators before they can draw their weapons sounds like it will NEED special help." Appearances * Category:Morrowind: Vivec Characters